


100 Ways To Fall In Love With You .....?

by Sujubutterfly22



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: All The Ships, Bromance, Drama, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hope comedy, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sujubutterfly22/pseuds/Sujubutterfly22
Summary: Not everyone can fall in  love like a comic.......





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I know this may seem like your average romance fic but trust me its not......i think 

Wait it's coming


End file.
